Hiccup the Dragon
by shad0w0lf
Summary: Female Hiccup. When Hiccup was a baby, her parents left her in the woods. A night Fury hears the howls of a young hatchling but finds baby Hiccup. He saves and raises her as his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Howl of a dragon**

This is Berk, an island high in the northern region where the hardest season lives named winter. On that island live vikings, live stock and your average wild live. The houses there are mood of wood and carved in the viking traditions. In brought daylight you can see the vikings doing there daily activity such as farming, smithing, training and building, but it is night and that means that all the vikings go to bed except the few that are standing in the watch towers, overlooking the sky for a certain pest, dragons.

The vikings have been living on Berk for seven generations and _every_ single building is new. You see the dragons go on raids and destroy as many buildings or in this case damage them to a certain degree. Dragons take the live stock such as sheep, yak, fish and sometimes vikings. But on this night it was calm and peaceful, no dragon raids tonight but they keep themselves on guard just in case.

On higher ground there is a house that is bigger and overlooks the other houses. In that house lives the chief, Stoick the Vast and his wife Valka. It's the chief's duty to protect and care for his people as well as protecting his wife and unborn child. Valka is pregnant for 8 months and she is concerned that her child might not make it through the winter. She sit in front of the hearth and watches the flame dancing around each other, to perform as the best. She looks at her belly and holds it with her arms in hopes that the baby would come out healthy and strong.

"Stoick?" Valka says with sadness on her expression.

"What is it, my dear? Is your stomach acting up again?" said Stoick as he walks to her with concern on his expression. Valka has been having stomach aches during the entire pregnancy and it worries him every time.

"It's not my stomach, dear." she said with a sad smile looking at her big belly. "I'm worried, about the baby." as she grabs her husbands hand and places it on her belly he feels a small heartbeat inside her.

"Don't worry, Val." as he places a small kiss on her forehead. "Our child will survive this har's winter and everyone will know it." his wife was about to say something when a huge pain shot in her back. Valka know what this pain stands for, her water was broken, the baby is coming.

Stoick didn't hesitate long and brought her, holding her in his arms, to there bedroom. After that he went to get some midwifes to help with the birth as well as Gothi, the healer to examine the child and future heir. As Stoick went out, Valka started to prepare herself for the delivery. She could feel every pain that got shot in her back and she couldn't help thinking about how early the child was. With every shot of pain she let a yelp, she prayed to the gods to help her deliver the baby. When she did that, the midwives and Gothi entered the room, Stoick waiting out of his own house; hoping that everything goes well.

After many hours of pushing and screaming, the baby arrive and gave her first cry. The midwife cleaned the little one and gave it to Gothi who examines her thoroughly. As she did that one of the midwives let Stoick enter and seated next to his wife. Valka was exhausted after delivering the child but was happy to see that her husband walked in to see his new heir.

"How're you feeling, Valka?" Stoick said with a small smile on his face. He could tell that Valka was tired but she was happy. "Have named her yet?" It was tradition that the wife names the child and the chief would announce it in the great hall.

"No, not yet. Gothi is examining our little child." Valka said with a groggy voice. Stoick grabs a cup and fills it with water. He brings the water to her lips and she took small sips from it.

"Have you though about a name?" When Stoick puts the cup near the nightstand. Valka was about to respond when Gothi came and gave the baby to Valka. Her expression was very clear even to Stoick, the baby wasn't going to make it this winter nor any winter, the baby had no future in Berk.

When the midwife gave the baby to Gothi, she examined the baby thoroughly, making sure that there were no complications during the development of the baby nor the delivery. She could not see anything out of the ordinary on the outside, that was a good sign. She listens to her heartbeat and it was beating low, this worried her and she listens to her lungs and belly. She was barely breathing and it wasn't good. The baby was ill, she hoped that the child would survive but even she knew that the baby wouldn't survive two months of winter. The baby wasn't ready to enter this world and she had to tell the parents about it. She grabs the baby in her hands and looks into her eyes to see the future, to see if she could survive this terrifying end. What she saw was darkness, endless darkness but there was also a small fragment of light. She looked closer and could see that it was not strong and was slowly getting smaller. She raps the baby in a bundle and gives her to her mother with a sad expression on her face.

Valka and Stoick looked at Gothi in the hopes that she would survive but Gothi nodded no. She grabs her sandbag and stick and wrote what she heard and saw. Valka kept her child close when the tears came down, Gothi told them the news and Stoick couldn't wouldn't believe it, his only daughter and heir would not survive. Gothi and the midwives left the house and went there separate ways, the crowd that had formed in the front of the door were hoping to hear the chief say 'may son/daughter has been born' but that never came. Everyone left the chief's house and went to there own ways.

Valka never left her child, her only child and she could not enjoy the life she had planned for her. Stoick holds his wife close and didn't want to let go. He wanted to cry but he refused to let the tears fall down his face. He had to stay strong but even the strongest of men need to cry sometimes but not him. Without saying a word he kissed his wife's and child's forehead, he stood up and grabbed a cloak from his wife's closet and a woven basket at the staircase, one of the midwives must of left it. When Stoick placed the cloak on the chair and presented the basket to his wife she refused to let her child go. He sighed, it even pained him to do this but they couldn't deny the truth, it was tradition that if a child was born and the Healer couldn't see a future the child was to be placed in a basket and send a drift in the open seas. Valka hated that tradition, she watches as many parents sended there children out on woven baskets with a blanket that had the family crest on it.

"Sigh. Valka, it even pains me to do this but it must be done"

"No, Stoick." Valka said with a trembling voice. "I refuse to let our only child send a drift at the open sea. Can't we just keep her?" she hoped to change his husband decision but what Stoick was about to say shattered her heart.

"Valka, we cannot keep her. It would only cause more pain and grief on us." His voice was shaking, even he wanted to spare there child from that fate but it was impossible.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, Stoick didn't press Valka further and placed the basket on the chair where the cloak was. He left the house and went for the great hall to drink his sorrow away in the hopes that it was all a dream. Valka kept her child close and sang a lullaby that her mother thought her when she was little. She wants her child to survive, she wants her to be save and be raised by someone who could bring her happiness. Without hesitation she pulled the sheets of her and went out of bed. Holding her infant close in her arms she placed her in the basket and grabbed her cloak. She went down the stairs and straight to the backdoor, holding the basket close to her arms, she went to the forest.

* * *

><p>Valka went deep in the forest and the child was sleeping. She could hear the wind making music of the bushes, grass, trees and stone. Wherever the wind went, it made music and it was always different, not one music was the same as the last. She always loved the forest and spent a lot of time looking for food and study nature.<p>

She arrives at an open clearing, where the moon shine her light to reveal her a small river that was flowing between two huge boulders and a tree, in the middle, kept it open, creating a gateway for the water and the fish.

Valka stopped her walk and looked with surprise, she knew this place well during the day but she had never seen it at night. She walks slowly to the river, as if she was guided by the moon. She kneels and places the basket gently down on the ground, without waking the baby. She gives a sad smile and a thought came in her mind. If she knew what I'm about to do, she would never forgive me. But it must be done. She grabs a few branches around the trees and binds each of them with a piece of her cloak, creating a small raft. She places the raft on the water and then the basket on top of the raft. She gave one last look and gives her a name.

"It is tradition that all babies who are..." Her voice begins to crack and tears were beginning to appear in her eyes but she didn't let them flow.

"Not strong to survive." she swallows a lump out of her throat.

"But you are strong and you will survive this world." By now she holds her little hand.

"Maybe one day you will change the world, to make it a better place for all of us." She was losing her voice. Slowly she rose from her spot and watched as the river drifted her child, her only child, away from this world. As the basket was closing in on the boulders, Valka let the tears flow out of her eyes.

"My you find happiness, my child" the basket went through the boulders and disappeared.

"My Hiccup" She said with a tearing whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nocturne**

It was night time on Berk and the night critters were making there music. Crickets, frogs and the wind are trying to make a song for the day creatures to sleep so that the night creatures can hunt without being disturb by them. As the moon rises to get to the top of the mountain and shinning her light on the Isle of Berk a certain Night Fury was gliding over the forest.

This Night Fury has been searching for food and has made some catches, about ten fish, and was returning to her cave to rest and enjoy the night sky with some fellow dragons of different species. But for some reason she felt a bit uneasy, like something was off, she didn't know what it was but she always followed her gut and it saved her on multiple occasions. She was in her own thoughts when she heard a cry, a dragons cry. She stopped midair and listens to find the cry, she locates it and flies to the spot. It was a cove.

As the Night Fury descents she looks for the baby dragon. She hears it again and finds it in the middle of the cove's lake.  
>'Great' she though to herself. 'I was hoping to find you in a cave or tree but not in the middle of a lake.' She went into the water, making sure not to scare the baby dragon. As she got closer she dived down and lifted the basket up on her head and turned around to the shore. Before she got out of the water she dived down and reappeared behind the basket. Then she grabs the handle, walks out of the water and places the basket on solid ground. She took a deep breath and look down at the ground when she exhaled.<br>"You are quite some trouble for a baby." she slowly walks toward the basket to have a word with, whatever dragon it may be. "What were you do-" she couldn't finish her sentence when she looked in the basket and finds not a baby _dragon_ but a _human_ baby. She was shocked that she rescued a human instead of a dragon. She looks around to find a dragon but could not hear a single cry of smell.

The baby is rocked back and fort by someone, she thought that her mommy had come back. She felt really tired, and cold. She wanted to see her and be held in her warm arms, but al she saw was only the starry night sky. She kept looking at it and was mesmerised at how many tiny lights there were up there. Then she closed her eyes and waited for her mommy. She hears worbles and grums, but she couldn't understand what her mommy was saying. This was not how she sounded like, her voice was soft, sweet and caring. This voice sounded a bit annoyed, cold and unfriendly. She could her footstep and opened her eyes to see not her mommy but a strange... something in front of her.

The dragon didn't move a muscle and waited for the little one to close its eyes so that she could fly away, away from the cove and the human. But somehow the baby didn't close its eyes and kept staring at her, as if she wanted something. She was surprised out of her thoughts when the baby started to laugh.  
>"Why is this human here." she said to herself. The baby kept laughing and wiggling in the basket until the little arms reached up. The Night Fury keeps a small distance, she didn't want to be touched by a human. She tilts her head up and sniffs around to find the mother of the baby but she could not find it. Instead she smelled death and it was close by.<br>'What is this smell? It can't be that close.' She looks down and the baby touches her snout, she freezes on the spot not moving a muscle. Her eyes are wide with shock and she breathes heavy. She smells it.  
>'Is this human, sick? Is it, dying?' she slowly relax and was surprised. The baby didn't know what is happening and didn't seem to care. The baby was happy, not aware about the danger.<p>

After what seems like hours, the baby let go and went to sleep again. The Night Fury had looked in the eyes of the baby and found not the soul of a human but the soul of a dragon.  
>"This baby is not sick. It's dying. I have to save it and fast." she said to herself. She wraps the baby back in her cloth and give a croons to it, in which the baby give a small giggle. The Night Fury grabs the handle of the basket and flies slowly to a saver place to perform a ritual.<p>

All dragons can use a special flame to perform a ritual. The perfect time to use this special flame is when the moon is full and at her highest point. But that is just part of it. In order to use the special flame it has to be drawn in the ground.

The Night Fury arrives and lands at a clearing, surrounded by trees, bushes and stone.  
>'This is the perfect place and the moon is getting close to her point. I must hurry.' she place the basket down near a tree and walks to the centre of the clearing. There she burns the ground black and draws a big circle. Then she draws a curved line on the right side in the circle from top to bottom and creates a crescent moon. The next drawing was herself, a Night Fury symbol. She draws this one on the left side in the circle. Once she was finish the moon was at its point, she runs and grabs the basket, gently, and brings the basket in the circle and walks back.<br>'Let's hope this works.' While she walked back she summoned her special flame, looks up in the sky and fired to the moon. Her special flame was white with blue and when it returned the circle was glowing white. The special flame was now white and bright as a star and hits the basket creating a white dust around the basket and herself. Once the dust had settle, she walks in the circe and found the basket destroyed but what she saw surprised her that she had to sit down and look again. She saw the baby, with a black tail, two big black wings and two small wings, black claws on both its hands and feet, black fins and ears on its head. Her jaw was open with surprise, the ritual had worked, the baby was no longer dying, it was healthy. She cooed the little one and brought her to her cave, on foot.  
>'That ritual has completely drained me.' she said in her thoughts. 'But at least your alright now.' she looks up and smiles at it. 'You may be happy and awake now but you to will feel sleepy.'<p>

They arrive at the cave and she lies down on a bed of dried grass. The baby slides down for the Night Fury's head and crawls to her. She grabs the baby by her wings and places her near her belly. Her first born son was calling to her and found him under her right wing. She cooed her son and places him also to her belly. She watches as both babies, no hatchlings fell asleep next to each other. She starts to sing the lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was a hatchling. She opens her heart for the two hatchlings.

_Now let the day  
>Just slip away<br>So the dark night may watch over you  
>Velvet blue, silent true<br>It embraces your heart and your soul  
>Nocturne<em>

She remembers what her mother taught her, how to defend and hunt for herself and know when there is a time to fight and a time to run.

_Never cry, never sigh  
>You don't have to wonder why<br>Always be, always see  
>Come and dream the night with me<br>Nocturne  
><em>

On her last day with her mother they were attacked by men, she could barely fly on her own. So her mother hides her and sacrifices herself in order to save her. When the cost was clear she flew, flew with a broken heart.

_Have no fear  
>When the night draws near<br>And fills you with dreams and desire  
>Like a child asleep<br>So warm, so deep  
>You will find me there waiting for you<br>Nocturne  
><em>

After a few years she found a mate and settle down on a island, with a viking village nearby. They waited for there first egg and it arrived, but her mate wasn't there to witness it. He never came back that fateful day.

_We will fly, claim the sky  
>We don't have to wonder why<br>Always be, always see  
>Come and dream the night with me<br>Nocturne_

As the weeks went by the egg was near ready and she left the cave, the egg exploded and she was trilled to have her first son. She left to find some found and wasn't expecting to hear a hatchling cry in the night._  
><em>

_Though darkness lay  
>It will give way<br>When the dark night delivers the day  
>Nocturne<em>

Now she has a new child, this one a female. She may have the looks of a dragon and the soul, but she was still a human. That won't stop her, to her this was now her child and hers alone. She had to think of names to her children, names that makes them unique, jet close to each other. She thought about her son's name and found out that he didn't show his teeth. So she named him Toothless. Her daughter was a tricky one, it had to be a name that was known to both dragons and humans. A thought came out and she remembered that some of the livestock and humans were named Hiccup. She didn't quite understand why they would name them like that, but that would be her name, Hiccup. She lowered her head on her paws and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. Soon the sleep took her on a peaceful dream, a dream where she saw her children playing along... together.


End file.
